Ryrard una mala idea
by Fade.in.Odd
Summary: Ryan tuvo la maravillosa idea de juntar a Patd y a Mcr. pero al parecer no todos estan tan contentos con ello
1. Chapter 1

La Audiencia enloquecida gritaba todo tipo de cosas al tiempo creando un murmullo incomprensible, ambas bandas habían cerrado sus shows por esa noche y los integrantes se dirigían a sus respectivos camerinos.

Una puerta se abrió tras un ligero toque.

-Hola!- fue el primer sonido pronunciado, los Integrantes de Panic At The Disco saludaron a unísono al recién llegado; Gerard entro en la habitación con toda la majestuosidad que ello representaba.

-Ryan– comenzó gerard – me permito felicitarte, fue una excelente idea

El joven Ross se sintió algo alagado puesto que Gerard era una especie de ente superior

-Verdad que si- Exclamó Brendon mientras revolvía el cabello de Ryan.

Todos rieron. Gerard asintió y segundos después una cabeza se asomo por la puerta.

-Eh Gee- Llamó Frank, todos dirigieron su atención al recién llegado

-Si?

-Tu banda te necesita, así que me temo que tendré que robarte un rato- de nuevo todos se carcajearon.

-Bien me temo que tendré que dejarlos

-Aaa…- Exclamo Brendon con una de sus expresiones dramáticas, pero realmente había alguien que sentía la ausencia de Gerard

Gee se despidió dramáticamente en respuesta a Brendon, miro en dirección a la esquina derecha del sofá, sonrió y salio del lugar.

Todos miraron a Ryan, no había que ser un genio para saber que algo pasaba, pero conociendo a Gerard es de esas cosas a las que es mejor no darles importancia.

Aunque en dos de los presentes sentimientos distintos comenzaron a colarse en sus corazones

-Bien Gee este es el momento en que me explicas lo que esta pasando- El tono enfadado de Frank alertó a Gerard

-Pasando, acaso después de tanto tiempo te has vuelto paranoico?

-Oh vamos, te conozco desde hace suficiente tiempo para saber que algo te traes- Gerard se detuvo justo a la entrada del camerino, se sonrió malévolamente y entró.

-- --

Las luces corrían a lo largo del interminable camino, una voz se escuchaba con claridad en la distancia, la hierba bajo sus pies estaba húmeda, había llovido y las nubes no se acababan de disipar, una helada ráfaga de viento pasó rozando los mechones de cabello café, la voz continuaba exclamando su nombre, el decidió seguirla, caminando tranquilamente por el sendero de hierba y tierra; llegó hasta un lugar donde el sendero se dividía en dos, la voz lo llamaba desde la izquierda y el se dispuso a seguirla, pero antes de que pudiera otra voz lo llamó, esta desde el lado opuesto, este empezó a llenarse de duda e intranquilidad, no sabia a quien responder y eso le molestaba y le entristecía. De un momento a otro el sendero desapareció y cayó en la más profunda oscuridad.

La atmósfera y la soledad, lo desesperaron aun mas, intentó gritar pero el sonido no salio de su garganta, luego el frío lo estremeció.

-Ry… Ryry- Escuchó de nuevo una de las voces, pero esta vez lo llamaba con preocupación

-Ryan Despierta!-. Este abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Brendon quien automáticamente lo abrazó

-Que…que paaso- Ryan miró a su alrededor, no había ni luces ni hierba ni bosque, solo un pequeño cuarto de hotel

-Tuviste una pesadilla o algo así, estabas gritando, tan fuerte como si tu vida dependiera de ello, pero ya estas a salvo, _estas con migo_- El tono meloso de Brendon lo reconfortó un poco

-Bren…

-Si Ryry?- Bden se separó y miro a Ryan con esa expresión de ternura que hacia derretir a cualquiera; a cualquiera excepto a ryan, este dudó un momento

-Olvídalo, vuelve a dormir

-Quieres que duerma con tigo?- Preguntó Brendon con profunda inocencia

-No

-Oh… bien, hasta mañana- la tristeza invadió la voz de Brendon haciendo que su respuesta fuera casi un susurro, saltó al suelo y se tumbo en su cama, Ryan no pareció notar el descontento de su compañero

-Hasta mañana- y a pesar de todo cayó dormido en un instante, por supuesto Bden no pudo conciliar el sueño, un extraño sentimiento se lo impedía, así que se resignó a observar a Ryan en la oscuridad.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme, estoy comiendo- murmuró gerard a su pequeño público de una persona

-Es que eres irresistible Gee- dijo frank guiñando un ojo, Gerard solo blanqueo los ojos y respondió un apagado "como digas", Frankie se rió inocente.

Sonó un celular que se encontraba en la encimera de la cocina

-Eh Gee es tu celular- Frank estiró la mano y entregó el celular, claro antes miró el numero llamante, no estaba identificado

-Diga?- Una sonrisa brilló en el rostro de Gerard el cual se levantó olvidándose del desayuno y caminó hasta la sala de estar, Frank le siguió sin que este se diera cuenta y se ubicó detrás de la pared para tratar de escuchar

-Si…., realmente…, uh… de acuerdo, si esplendido, nos vemos entonces… adiós. Y colgó "_as__í__ que vas a verte con alguien__…"_ el pensamiento rodó por la mente de Frank acompañado por un torrente de celos, el sabia que Gerard le estaba ocultando algo o a _alguien_

-Frankie!- Gerard gritó desde el sillón- Frank se irguió de un brinco

-Si… Ge…Gerard?- Su voz temblaba

-Ven por favor -Frank salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón

-Dime- hizo ojos de cachorro

-Dile a los chicos que saldré y que no se cuanto me tarde- se levantó y tomó un abrigo del perchero y abrió la puerta

-Espera y a donde vas?, y con quien?- Gerard ignoró las preguntas y salió con un

"Adiós Frank" Frank se quedó boquiabierto al ver que Gee había pasado de largo, seguro alguien se le metió por los ojos y el no iba a descansar hasta saber quien

Ni se tomó la molestia de dejar el recado y salió en busca de respuestas.

Eran las 11 de la mañana, eso marcaba el reloj de la pequeña cafetería ambientada al estilo de los 50's.

Dos tipos conversaban en la barra muy amablemente, en eso sonó la campanilla de la puerta, un joven Alto de cabello castaño atravesó el corredor y se sentó en una de las mesitas junto a las ventanas, una camarera le atendió inmediatamente, el ordenó un café y ella no se tardó en traerle su pedido, al alejarse ella le guiño un ojo, el mas claro de los flirteos, pero el parecía no estar al tanto de ello, pues parecía muy interesado en revolver su café, tomó un sorbo de este y la campanilla sonó otra vez

-Este lugar me recuerda a Brendon- el peli castaño miró a su nuevo acompañante

-Ni me lo recuerdes- respondió tomando otro sorbo a su café

Y bien – Gerard tomó asiento - que ocurre? – Ryan lo miro con una expresión inescrutable

Ayer… mas bien, esta mañana… soñé con… soñé con tigo- bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza aferrando a su taza de café. Gerard se sonrió y le acarició una mejilla con el pulgar, una risita se escuchó desde el fondo de la instancia, era una camarera que se reía de la reacción de la que intentó coquetear con Ryan minutos atrás esta tenia la cara tan pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma

Ry seguía mirando su café pensativo

-Y que tal estuvo?- Ahora la mano de Gerard pasó de la mejilla a una de las de Ryan, la cual soltó la taza y los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron

-A decir verdad, fue una pesadilla- Admitió como si hubiese matado a alguien, Gerard lo miró un poco consternado pero le pidió que continuara

-Era uno de esos sueños de bosques en los que uno va tras algo… y lo que perseguía… era… tu voz- Ryan alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Gerard la cual era calida.

-Hasta entonces todo iba bien, pero llegué a una parte donde el sendero que seguía se dividió en dos, de uno de los lados seguías llamándome, pero del otro…- hubo una pausa repentina- del otro escuché la voz de Brendon – un gruñido se escapo de la garganta de Gee al escuchar ese nombre

-¿Y que pasó?- Ryan suspiró

-Luego caí en un pozo y desperté gritando- tomó otro sorbo del ahora frío café

-hmmm- Gerard caviló un poco como si fuera uno de esos adivinos que te dicen el significado de los sueños

-Que pasa acaso vez algo perturbador en mi futuro?- Ryan se mofó de la posición de Gerard

-Perturbador… sí, malo… no- una risita picara escapo de los labios del mismo, se levantó y se encaminó al baño, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Ryan, este pasó saliva _tu puedes hacerlo Ryan, solo ten confianza_ pensó, se dirigió a la caja y pagó, luego se encaminó al baño, _hazlo como Brendon_ se rió calladamente al pensar en ese nombre, aunque algo de tristeza se caldeó en el fondo de su corazón.

Gerard se encontraba en el lado opuesto a la puerta, junto a la pared del fondo, mirándose al espejo, Ryan caminó en dirección a Gee, pasando sus dedos por el frío baldosín que sostenía los lavabos.

-sabes algo- Gerard lo miró – no me dejaste explicar por que seguía tu voz- una mirada que nadie había visto en Ryan se posó sobre los ojos de Gerard, pero el comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando

-oh pues entonces agradecería que lo hicieras- Ryan murmuró algo en uno de los oídos de Gerard, este se envaró y se sonrojó (cosa que no es común en El)

Ryan se alejó en dirección a la puerta y Gerard lo siguió autómata


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: Disclamer:** bueno los © respectivos; ni mcr ni Patd me pertenecen, solo ficcion y blahblahbla...

agradezco enormemente a _CamileCs_ x el review tan alentador :.

bueno continuo.

* * *

Frank vio como Gerard salía acompañado de alguien más, pero no pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba; tras unos pocos segundos de gruñidos inteligibles sintió un frío en su espalda y se giró

-eh ¿que haces montado en un árbol?- la cara de Brendon mostraba una profunda duda pero después se sonrió – parece divertido

-pues sube y te lo explicaré- Brendon no dejo pasar ni un segundo y en un momento estuvo sentado en la rama junto a Frank

-buena vista

-ni tan buena- Frank suspiró

-hmmm… ahora si me explicas?- Frank le alargó unos binóculos a Brendon, pero el pareció no entender. Frank suspiró de nuevo

-estaba espiando a Gerard

- hallaste algo bueno?

-ni tanto, esta con alguien pero no supe con quien- Brendon miró a lo lejos (haciendo uso de los binóculos) y se quedó estático, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca semi-abierta

-Ryan…- se le quebró la voz al pronunciar el nombre. Frank lo miró desconcertado y luego tomó los binóculos de la flácida mano de Brendon y miró

-maldición, es Él- de nuevo una ráfaga de murmullos incomprensibles llenaron el silencio; pero Brendon no prestaba atención alguna. Sintió que algo se rompió en su interior pero no pudo comprender que fue y menos la razón – Brendon estás bien?- preguntó Frank sacudiendo el brazo de Bren, este seguía en trance.

-BRENDON!!- Frank gritó en el oído del zombi, este reaccionó

-que?

-pensé que te había dado un paro cardiaco o algo así

-_algo as__í_- Brendon puso una mano en el lugar donde esta el corazón y suspiró.

--

La puerta se cerró muy despacio tras el, puesto que no quería despertar a Brendon, sin embargo fue un intento fallido.

-por fin llegas

-te desperté?- la preocupación en la voz de Ryan era sincera

-no

-estas raro

-no- Brendon notó como Ryan se acercaba al interruptor de la luz- podrías no encender la luz por favor?

-bien- pasó un momento de silencio

-Ryan…

-si?- sonaba como si se estuviese lavando los dientes

-donde estabas?- sonó el lavamanos

-por ahí- su voz ocultaba una pequeña risita

-donde- dijo brendon con un tono de enojo

-salí a caminar, de acuerdo?

-con quien?

Ryan comenzó a enojarse, de cuando a acá Brendon le hacia ese tipo de preguntas

-no te importa- de nuevo un silencio incomodo de unos 5 minutos- Bren yo…

-no, tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia- dijo interrumpiendo a Ryan- buenas noches.

-que tengas dulces sueños

"_Dulces sue__ñ__os__"_ _s__í__ claro como si pudiera dormir_ y Brendon pasó otra noche en vela.

-Aló?- contestó Brendon un celular sin cerciorarse quien era, un segundo después sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa –un momento- movió a Ryan quien parecía disfrutar de un sueño placentero

-eh que quieres- a pesar de seguir grogui se notó un tono de enojo en la voz de Ryan. Brendon le tendió el teléfono y se levantó

-diga… no claro que no… espera un momento, Bden?

-si?

-te importaría dejarme solo un momento- una ola de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Brendon

-cl..Claro.. Noo es problema- y se encerró en el baño para ducharse, procuró concentrarse en lo que hacia puesto que estaba seguro que no quería escuchar la conversación de Ryan.

Pasados cinco minutos brendon salió y no vio a Ryan en ningún lado. _Bien, como quieras_.

--

-Maldición- Repitió Frank por enésima vez, estaban en medio de un ensayo y venían ensayando la misma canción desde hace aproximadamente una hora.

-tomemos un descanso- Sugirió Ray, el resto de Mcr estuvo de acuerdo en ello.

-que tal si vamos a ver como esta Panic- agregó Mikey, por supuesto a Gerard se le iluminaron los ojos, no precisamente por ver a Panic, si no por ver a Ryan, este pensamiento hizo se acelerara un poco su ritmo cardiaco.

Los chicos de Mcr entraron a la sala de ensayos, pero se encontraron con que también estaban descansando

-eh, que pasa aquí?- preguntó Gerard, mas para Ryan que para el resto, pero Spencer respondió:

-alguien –señaló con la mirada a Brendon quien se encontraba sentado frente al piano meditabundo- amaneció de mal humor, y aparentemente incapaz de tocar el piano- segundos después una botella de agua a medio llenar pasó casi rozando el rostro de Spencer,

-cállate Smith!!- Perplejos todos miraron a Brendon, quien ahora se encontraba de pie con las manos empuñadas y una expresión de profunda ira en su rostro.

Ryan salió inmediatamente en defensa de su mejor amigo

-Brendon!, compórtate, Spencer no ha dicho nada que no sea cierto, no tienes por que ponerte agresivo, además sabes muy bien como se siente ser golpeado por una botella- ahora las miradas se posaban sobre Ryan- ninguno de nosotros te ha hecho nada para que vengas aquí a descargar tu ira- _falso_ pensó Brendon, quien de repente se sintió invadido por la culpa

-Discúlpame Spencer, no sé que me pasa- _falso de nuevo, por supuesto que s__é__ que me pasa _dijo de nuevo para sí

-no hay problema, todos tenemos derecho a tener un mal día.

Las cosas se normalizaron y todos salieron del sitio de ensayo, todos menos Brendon.

Pasados unos cinco minutos la puerta se abrió.

-bien- dijo Spencer- quisiera saber que es lo que te pasa

Brendon despego su vista del piano para posarla sobre la expresión de Spencer

-es Ryan…-comenzó- el… él está raro con migo- hizo una pausa y suspiró

-lo he notado- comentó Spencer

-Ryan ya no me quiere...

* * *

se agradecen reviews :

_"feed me"_ xD


End file.
